


Beaucoup de courage

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [352]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Collocation AU, Fluff, Household, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pep and Jürgen fighting in the backround, light Niko/Jürgen if you squint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre cette collocation...
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [352]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Beaucoup de courage

Beaucoup de courage

Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne idée. On lui avait vendu cette collocation entre entraîneurs comme la meilleure chose au monde, le paradis sur Terre comparé à la pression des terrains, mais maintenant il avait des doutes, des sérieux doutes, en voyant le bordel qui se profilait devant lui très souvent. Lequel d’eux avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de réunir des rivaux dans un seul appartement ? Niko n’avait plus envie d’y réfléchir alors qu’il nettoyait une nouvelle fois les traces d’un affrontement à base de café, sûrement entre Pep et Jürgen, ça ne serait pas surprenant… Beaucoup de choses étaient devenues différentes ici, d’abord il ne vivait plus seul, ensuite Robby n’était plus dans les parages, et il entendait absolument tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans les chambres. Tout. Pep et José en train de s’envoyer en l’air, Jürgen appelant n’importe qui à n’importe quelle heure à propos de la météo ou de ses cheveux (pour l’amour de Dieu pas à deux heures du matin), Ole faisant peu importe quoi trop tard, et sans réelle surprise Thomas ramenant André quand ils n’étaient pas en France. En fait, être célibataire ici n’était sûrement pas une bonne chose, pas quand on essayait de l’envoyer dans les bras de n’importe qui pour qu’il passe moins de temps à faire autre chose que de nettoyer derrière eux.

« Tu sais que plus tu vas nettoyer, plus ils vont continuer. » Au moins Mauricio le comprenait

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas vivre dans une porcherie. »

« Quand même, tu n’es pas leur femme de ménage, laisse-leur un mot la prochaine fois. » Poch l’aida avec les différents morceaux de tasses éparpillés sur le sol, il en appréciait la plupart malheureusement

« Je ne pense pas que ça sera plus utile, ils sont trop bornés pour accepter leurs défauts, encore plus celui-là apparemment… »

« C’est à se demander ce qu’ils deviendraient sans nous, sans toi. » Ses joues prirent une teinte colorée à la fin de la phrase sans vraiment que ce soit voulu

« Je ne donnerais pas cher de l’appartement… »

« Tout à fait, ils sont incapables de tenir en place quand ils se croisent, pourquoi ces abrutis ont voulu faire cette collocation ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est venus surtout ! »

« Bonne question ! » Ils rirent ensemble en continuant de nettoyer, heureusement que ce n’était que la cuisine sinon ils y passeraient beaucoup trop de temps…

Quelques minutes plus tard, par un certain hasard de circonstances, ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre, réutilisant les conseils de Pep et de José à propos de leur relation, pour finalement se débarrasser de leur célibat…

Fin


End file.
